The Incident
by LuDiamonds
Summary: "But why do I care? It was Sam…I don't want to look cool for Sam. I don't want to sweep Sam off of her feet... But if I didn't, then why were my first thoughts about how much more awesome I could have been?" Continuation of iOMG.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own iCarly or its characters. I'm just playing with them._

**-Freddie-**

She walked away. I watched her walk away.

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

Okay, so I've always imagined a girl grabbing me and passionately kissing me. But most of those fantasies involve me grabbing her back, dipping her, showing her the kiss of her life, James Bond like. And they also usually don't involve Sam. Well some of them have, but I try not to think too much about those.

"It's cool."

I could have said and done a million and one things and I chose to stand there like a limp fish and then utter probably the most un-cool words to say after a kiss.

No wonder she walked away, idiot.

But why do I care? It was Sam…I don't want to look cool for Sam. I don't want to sweep _Sam_ off of her feet.

But if I didn't, then why were my first thoughts about how much more awesome I could have been?

Jesus Christ, Sam kissed me. _Sam freaking Puckett kissed me._

I took two awkward steps back and felt the brick wall rubbing my shirt. I let my shaking legs collapse and I slid down to sit on the concrete.

What did it mean? Why did she kiss _me_? Was she confused? She had to have been, that was the only way she would have ever-…I mean, it was pretty dark outside, maybe she thought I was-maybe she fell on the way out and hit her head and was delusional…

I groaned and let my head fall in my hands.

Benson, pull yourself together! It was just a kiss!

The second time we've kissed…or third, I'm still a little bit shaky on the whole Melanie thing.

To me, it seems odd that being friends, we've kissed that many times without having feelings for each other.

But she probably doesn't have feelings for me. There's no way a girl like her could ever like nerdy Fredward-…what the hell am I saying?

Girls trip over themselves to talk to me, I'm Freddie fucking Benson, adorable tech nerd of iCarly. I'm a celebrity. When I do that vampire voice on iCarly girls practically pass out. I'm not dorky Frednub anymore, I'm _Freddie Benson, The Man_.

But…why don't I feel like _Freddie Benson, The Man_ around her? Why don't I feel like _Freddie Benson, The Man_ right now…?

Ugh! I hate her! I hate her. I think, stupid me for thinking, that I finally have that girl figured out. That we're on good terms, that we've matured. She's mean to me, but that's just because we're friends, so I'm mean back. And she's not even as mean as she used to be! It will just be a Fredass here or a punch to an arm there, nothing just plain insulting like we used to be back in the middle school and freshman days. It may not make any sense to anyone at all, but I understood it. I had come to understand the exotic creature that is Sam.

And when I finally get it, she blows it all to hell!

Here I am feeling self conscious, thinking that a girl is too good for me (a girl who is one of my best friends and I usually think of as a rude, selfish pig who only thinks about eating and violence) and she kissed me! How does she do that?

And why do I care if she has feelings for me or not…?

And why do I wish I had stopped her as she awkwardly turned her back and practically ran back inside? And why do I wish I had kissed her back? Why do I wish _Freddie Benson, The Man_ took over and _had_ swept her off her feet?

Because I'm crazy and that's the only explaination. And I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones whose been girlfriendless for about 6 months and needs an outlet for all this built up sexual tension.

Right, it's because of that.

Because I don't have feelings for Sam Puckett. And she doesn't have feelings for me.

Even though she kissed me…

But! She apologized for it, so that cancels it out. We're fine, everything's fine, we'll laugh about this and go back to normal.

"Freddie!"

"What?" I jumped, having been pulled out of the deep internal conversation I was having.

Brad looked down at me, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Uh…are you okay?" he asked.

I jumped up.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm fine. Why do you ask? Are you not…fine?" I rambled.

His eyebrows got even closer together.

"Uhm…you just looked like you're going to throw up…but, anyway, I've been looking for you everywhere. I need help with MoodFace, it keeps changing colors and now its beeping, and I've been looking for Sam, but-."

Sam. MoodFace. Her MoodFace was love! SHIT! I completely forgot about that!

Is Sam in love with _me_…?

"Freddie? Freddie…? Freddie!" Brad reached out and gave me a little push.

"What? What?" I jumped back and hit my head on the wall. "Shit! Ow!"

I reached up and rubbed my head.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like you've seen a fucking ghost or something. Did you even hear what I said?" Brad looked at me like I was a mental patient.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pulled a little bit of _Freddie Benson, The Man_ out.

"No, I'm fine…just feeling a little bit under the weather. And sorry, what did you say?"

Brad looked at me for a moment, and then said, "I ran into Sam and asked her where you were and she punched me in the stomach. So she wasn't much help. I don't know how these Ridgeway lock-ins usually work, but its different than all of the other ones I've ever been to."

I smirked, the thought of Sam punching Brad in the stomach gave me some weird satisfaction.

"That's Sam for you." Sam. What the hell am I going to do about Sam? I pulled even more of _Freddie Benson, The Man _out, and pushed thoughts of Sam away to be explored later. "Well, let's go look at the Pear Pad, we only have three more hours left."

Brad sighed and shook his head. "Alright," he said, "let's go."

Brad turned around and opened the door to go back into the art hall of Ridgeway and I followed trying to not let the thought of Sam and of…the incident…to swallow me whole.

_I'm baaaaack!_

_This little idea has been in my head since I watched iOMG and probably had the biggest freakout of my life. I'm super excited to see how Dan is going to take Sam and Freddie now, but I had to write what I would want to happen, and because I want to explore Sam, Freddie, and Carly's thought of the kiss._

_I don't know how long I'm going to make this, if it's just three one-shots or it's a full multi-chapter fic, but I just had to get it out of my brain and on to paper. And I promise it will be more than just this one chapter._

_Sooo, I hope you enjoy!_

_Lucy_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sam-**

Shitballs.

Those are the only two words that have been running through my head for the past ten minutes.

I can_not_ believe I did that. What the sweet hell was I _thinking_?

I do not really understand what I thought I could possibly achieve by attacking his face like that. Or why I thought I could make him like me. I tried though, didn't I? You bet your ass I did!

I don't care about his stupid Pearpad Moodwhatever. I don't care about Brad and his constant talking about cooking, I mean _Jesus Christ_, what straight man cooks _that _much?

I was only hanging around them to seem interested. I was even nice to that idiot! I'm _never _nice to him. But the week before when I was complaining to Carly about being boyfriend-less, she was all "You'll never find someone if you don't act sweeter, Sam," and "You catch more flies with honey," or some dumb shit like that. I thought it was complete and utter bull, but…you know, its Carly. And I have to admit she's had a lot more experience with the guys than I have.

So, Brad came back and was all…nice and not afraid of us again. And I mean, the kid is hot, and Carly actually didn't seem as interested as she usually does, so I thought, what the hell? So I started to pretend to be fascinated with their gay little techie project and be a part of their nerdy conversations, and be…._Sweet Sam_.

Ugh, sick.

I don't really know what happened, but somewhere in helping with their Mood-shit and going out to eat and movies with them, Brad started annoying me more and Freddie-…

Well, Freddie started popping up in my brain _much _more.

I banged my head on the bathroom stall and groaned out loud.

I mean…I have to admit…oh, gross, I'm going to throw up…the Boy-Nerd Wonder has become less…boyish. Unfortunately he's gotten even more nerdier, but… the voice dropped and he got taller and stuff.

And I started hating him less. And I found I could laugh at the things he said because they were well…funny and not because he was just an idiot. And there's this smirk he gets when we're arguing, when he knows he's right, but he also knows I'm going to win anyway, and-

Oh, shit. I'm really going to be sick.

I got on my knees and turned around so I was bent over the toilet, waiting for the vomit to come. Because I screwed up so, _so_ bad and I feel so, _so_ sick that there's no way I'm not going to yak.

I didn't mean to ki-…God, I can't even _think_ it.

I didn't mean for…The Incident…to happen. He was just talking about stuff…stuff about how I "Should go for the guy I like", and "Everyone gets nervous", and "I'll never know until I try" kind of stuff. And it was dark, and I was bummed and confused and lonely. And mad at Carly because apparently she knows everything there is to know about boys and love and relationships because she's had like 6 boyfriends, oh and she knows everything there is to know about me too, and especially about what's best for me, and-

"Uh, Sam?"

My eyes shot to the feet that were standing at the entrance to the girl's bathroom.

"Sam, are you in here?"

It was Wendy.

"Go away."

I am _not_ in the mood for that gossiping, bubble-headed idiot.

"Uh…well, I was just walking by and Gibby stopped me-," she started awkwardly.

"Wendy, I really, _really_ do not care about your aimless walking and Gibby's…Gibbyness, so I'm going to need you to shut up, turn around, and get the hell out of here."

She hesitated a moment and I watched her black flip flops move a step back.

"Al-alright, but…G-Gibby is really worried be-because he's been looking for C-Carly, and he s-saw you r-run in here, and-," she stuttered.

I interrupted her by jumping up, kicking the door open, and taking two quick steps so we were eye to eye. Fiery blue to terrified green.

"Wendy," I said started softly, "if you do not leave this bathroom _right_ now, I will kick you so hard your legs will be running out of here unattached to your torso, and if that doesn't work I will personally rip _every one of your freckles off and then shove them down your ginger throat!_"

She burst into tears and sprinted out of the door. As she threw the door open I caught a glimpse of a very confused looking Gibby. I turned back around, stormed back into my stall, and plopped back down on the ground.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't my finest moment. But that dumb redhead should have left when I told her to.

I sighed and leaned my head against the stall door.

I have to forget about…The Incident…and any…_feelings_…for a certain techie nub. And fast. Carly, Freddie, and I have come to damn far for me to throw it all down the shitter because I got a stupid crush.

Momentary insanity was all it was. And that's all it ever will be.

I bit my lip and stared at my jeans.

I hope if I'm willing to forget it, he will too. I don't want to know what he thinks.

I don't know which one I'm more afraid of…if he doesn't have feelings for me…or if he does.

I angrily punched the ground. Thoughts like those are going to get me into some serious chiz. I don't have feelings for Freddie. I don't, I don't, I don't.

I hate his stupid gadgets, and those stupid space movies he goes to, and his permanently cow-licked hair, and his stupid polos, and his stupid laugh, and-

I groaned again. This is _not_ helping.

I've never had so many conflicting thoughts in my life. Hell, I've never had this many thoughts at all. Thoughts directed toward a certain Tech Director, that is.

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Even though Carly is annoying with her experience with boys and her utter need to be involved in everyone's business…she's the only person I want to talk to right now.

But, I can't. Because if I talk to her about this, it means it happened.

And as far as I'm concerned The Incident was just an awful nightmare. A figment of my crazy ass imagination.

I don't have any feelings for Freddie, and I _sure_ as hell didn't kiss him.

I stood up, gaining confidence because of my brilliant plan, and then quickly sat back down.

I can't see Freddie. Or even Carly. Because I could possibly crack. And this girl _does not_ crack.

Well…I don't mind camping out here for the rest of the night.

Wouldn't be the first time I passed out in a bathroom.

_And here is the second chapter!_

_I love Sam so, so much. She's probably my favorite TV character like, ever._

_Hope you enjoyed her point of view, drop me a review if you did!_

_Or…you know…if you didn't._

_I just really like reviews. Haha_

_Well, the next chapter is Carly's point of view!_

_Lucy_


End file.
